What If Smashers Were Tiny?
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: Hi! I'm Cassidy! I'm a normal gamer girl who's really into Smash Ultimate! I've finally saved up enough funds to buy every single Smash Ultimate Amiibo! But when I unboxed them all, they suddenly come to life! Join the Tiny Smashers and I on our little adventures!


**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome to a brand new Super Smash Bros series! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it in celebration of Smash Ultimate!**

 **This is extremely stupid. Do not take it seriously.**

 **So, join Cassidy Cheng in her adventures with the Tiny Smashers!**

* * *

"Cassidy, are you seriously going to buy _all_ the Super Smash Bros Amiibos? You've only had the game for a little while!" My best friend, Fantasia, laughed. My can barely see her through the tottering stack of Amiibos.

"Well of course I am! If one of these amiibos goes up in value all of a sudden I can proudly say that I own it!" I retort, dropping about twelve of the boxes in the process. Fantasia rolls her eyes as she stoops to pick them up.

"Well, on your own wallet be it!" she proclaims dramatically. I try my best not to burst into laughter. Fantasia has a habit of being extremely dramatic.

She doesn't need to worry; I had saved up enough money to buy everything! I'm so excited to start training these up that I don't even mind the look that the cashier gives me.

* * *

"Siiiis, I'm home!" there's a loud yap as our shitzu, Angel, ran out of a room and knocked all of the boxes out of my hands.

"Angel! No!" I cried as my dog immediately started to pounce on the amiibo boxes. My sister, Gloria, ran downstairs. Her glasses are a little askew; she must have been startled by Angel's yapping. Her bird, Mars, swaying back and forth on her shoulder, tweeting serenely.

"Angel! No no! Here puppy!" she calls. Angel perks her ears up and rushes over Gloria, jumping up and down and yapping. I groan and gather up all the boxes again.

"Wow, you really _did_ buy them all." Gloria points out. Mars twitters loudly. I smile brightly as I finish gathering them up.

"Of course I did! I'm going down to the gaming room to open these before dinner." I explain. Gloria nods and shoos Angel away, who is now yapping at Mars.

The gaming room is in the basement. It's where we keep _all_ our gaming stuff. My sister, my brother, and I are hardcore gamers. We love playing video games with all our hearts, and we've really been into Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

It came out a few weeks ago, but we're already in love with the game. Experimenting with new characters, and cheering as we land critical hits on each other. It's a lot of fun.

The basement is split into a main room, where we often play together, and three smaller rooms. The three smaller rooms are our private gaming rooms, and they're pretty tiny. It's tough to maneuver in them but we make do with what we have.

In my room, I have a couch, a computer for PC gaming, a TV, some controllers, and a newly purchased shelf for storing my new amiibos. I find it very cozy.

I open the door to the room, careful not to drop any boxes on the floor. Bayo, my black cat, is sleeping on the couch. The wakes up and purrs as I dump the amiibos onto the coffee table. I scratch Bayo behind the ears.

"Hey Bayo! Look at what I bought today!" I laugh. I open each amiibo carefully anplace them on the coffee table one by one. Bayo watches curiously, her tail swishing back and forth with each careful tear that I make on the packaging.

It's quite a while before I finish opening them all and set them on the coffee table. Bayo sniffed at the Palutena amiibo curiously. I look at the clock; it had taken me about three hours to unbox everything.

"Siiisss! Dinnertime!" I hear Gloria call from upstairs.

"Coming!" I scoop Bayo up in my arms and dash upstairs, closing the gaming room door behind me. I don't want her to knock over my new amiibos. Our parents are overseas at the moment, so it's up to Gloria to cook, clean, and order us around to do the other chores.

As I enter the kitchen, my sister is setting up the table. Angel is running around in circles at her feet, and Mars is climbing on his jungle gym. The table is set for three people. I look around the room, confused.

"Hey sis, is-"

"I'm home!" My brother, Raiden, slams the front door behind him as he drops his soccer equipment on the floor. Raiden is our eldest brother, and he's part of a soccer team. He usually goes out with his team for dinner after a game. Gloria doesn't bat an eye.

"Wash your hands before dinner, Raiden." she sighs. Raiden nods and totters off the the bathroom. Bayo meows expectantly at me.

"Did you feed Bayo and Angel yet?" I ask Gloria. She nods.

"Don't be fooled. She already ate it all, the greedy cat." Raiden comes out of the bathroom, and I notice that he looks exhausted.

"Did you win today?" I ask him. Raiden shakes his head.

"The Cobras play dirty, but it sure gets them places- ow!" Raiden winces as he sits down.

"They tripped me." he explains in response to my worried look. Gloria hands him an ice pack. Sometimes, I wonder wether Raiden's soccer career is worth the injuries he sustains.

My worries quickly fade away as Gloria places several plates of delicious food on the table.

I bolt down my dinner; I'm too excited to start training up my Amiibos. Gloria gives me a bemused look as I place my plates in the dishwasher.

"Pace yourself, girl. I know you want to kick our butts with your 'Strongest Kirby Amiibo Ever', but you have to train up everyone else too." Raiden jokes. I stick out my tongue at him as I grab a can of soda from the shelf.

Bayo meows and follows me hopefully; she likes to snuggle on my lap while I play. Unfortunately, I can't risk her damaging my amiibos today.

"No Bayo, you can hang out in front of the fireplace in the living room!" I point Bayo towards the living room. She sulks away, looking a bit disappointed.

I happily scamper down into the gaming room and flick the lights on. I unlock the door to my private room and head inside.

"Can't wait to start playing agaaaiiinnn….." my voice trails off as the scene in front of me is taken in slowly by my eyes.

The amiibos that I had placed carefully my desk… are they moving? Then I realize that they're posed differently. And then I realize that they aren't Amiibos anymore.

"Ahem. Well-a… this is-a awkward…" the Mario amiibo says. He waves awkwardly. My amiibos are alive.

And then I faint.

* * *

 **Welp. I hope you enjoyed this monstrosity that I've just created. I truly hope that you'll enjoy the rest of this, because I honestly don't know what the heck this even is. I just wanted to celebrate Ultimate, okay?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**


End file.
